Beautiful
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Gretchen starts to doubt about love. When will she start feeling loved? When will she be falling in love? And who will fall her in love? Pairings: Ferbetchen and mild Phinbella


**Another one-shot! One difference though, this time, it's not Phinbella... but it has some, but it's not focused on that one. This time, it's Ferbetchen! Bye for now! Oh, and they are about 16 here...**

**I don't own anything except for the story and plot.**

* * *

Gretchen walked to her best-friend's house. She entered without knocking and walked to Isabella's room. She went there and saw Phineas and Isabella cuddling together.

"No, I love you more." Isabella said as she chuckled

"Nope, I love you even more." Phineas replied

They both looked at Gretchen then she waved her arm.

"Hi Gretchen." Isabella greeted, "wait here."

Isabella walked to her closet and entered and looked for something in there.

Phineas put a little note on Isabella's bed and then said, "Hey Izzie, I'm going outside for a while."

"Okay." She replied

Isabella went back to the bed and saw the little note Phineas left.

"Hmm," she said then read the note, "go outside, I have a surprise for you."

The two girls went out then saw that Phineas had put flower petals on the ground. Isabella smiled wide then Phineas held her hand.

"Thank you." She said

* * *

They all walked down the hall, Phineas and Isabella leading, and Isabella's head was on Phineas' shoulder.

Gretchen sighed then mumbled, "Will I ever fall in love?"

They went to the car, Phineas driving, Isabella on the passenger's seat and Gretchen at the back seat. The couple laughed at times.

"_I know that it's not right, but it hurts when they're laughing." _Gretchen thought

It was night, Friday night, when they reached the place. Isabella and Gretchen sat on the front row, Isabella was wearing Phineas' jersey and she was screaming out his name. He turned to her and smiled. Gretchen looked around and saw that people were holding hands, and they were everywhere.

"_When will I become like them?" _Gretchen asked herself

* * *

After the game, Gretchen walked home while singing.

_"She read me the note he left on her bed  
Snuck in her room right after she left  
And put petals on the ground  
Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall  
I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love  
And where is he now_

_She's with him, I'm in the back seat_  
_Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing_  
_And I've never been where they are_

_I wanna be blown away_  
_I wanna be swept off my feet_  
_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_  
_I wanna be lost in love_  
_I wanna be your dream come true_  
_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_  
_Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful_  
_Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

_Friday night she wore his jersey to the game_  
_In the front row screamin out his name_  
_As he turns to her and smiles_  
_Every where I look people holding hands_  
_When am I gonna get my chance at love_  
_My chance at love_

_Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting  
Try to pretend but it's not working  
I just wanna be where they are_

_I wanna be blown away_  
_I wanna be swept off my feet_  
_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_  
_I wanna be lost in love_  
_I wanna be your dream come true_  
_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_  
_Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful_  
_Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

_My heart is waiting for your love_  
_My hand is waiting for your touch_  
_My lips just wanna be kissed by you_

_I wanna be blown away_  
_I wanna be swept off my feet_  
_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_  
_I wanna be lost in love_  
_I wanna be your dream come true_  
_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_  
_Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful_  
_Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

_Beautiful, Call me beautiful_  
_Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful"_

After her song, she arrived to her apartment, entered then sat on the couch. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. She opened the door then saw a certain green-haired British teenager holding flowers and blushing.

"Ferb?" Gretchen asked

"Yeah, would you… go out on a date with me?" Ferb asked

Gretchen nodded then smiled. Ferb gave the flowers to her and left the house. Gretchen closed the door, looked at the flowers and leaned against the door.

"_Huh," _She thought, _"so this is what it feels like."_

* * *

**So yeah, I'm still practicing on other pairings so... no fluff... :(**

**Please review :3**

**And I have one more Phinbella/Ferbella one-shot. It has a funny ending though XD**


End file.
